Visra
Overview Visra is the home planet of the Lumii race along, the smallest independent empire consisting of their homeworld and several mineral rich asteroids in its local cluster. First discovered by the Galactic Coalitions colonial expansion team, the Lumii had reached a level similar to that of Medieval humans in some places, impressive given the planets harsh icy conditions. Over several generations the technology brought to them by the wider galactic community has lead to technological advancements, but societal change is not so easy to be brought forward and many old institutions remain. Galatic History The Lumii homeworld was first discovered on longrange scans aboard a Galatic Coalition pathfinder ship. Upon eager communication to command and the go ahead given contact was made after deciphering the Lumii language. Initial reaction from the small isolated tribe the humans first came in contact was as cold as the planet itself, some weary of intergalactic travels on the better end of the scale, others calling to kill the newcomers before they bring more. The coalition seeing the Visra as backward not wanting any intergalactic backlash began carefully teaching the people of Visra technological advancements, while at the same time setting up outposts on the planet to exploit their resources. Over several generations the Visra and the High Kings realized exactly what was going on, and when word came from Federatsiya Feniksa that a revolt was coming and the time to throw off the shackles of their oppressors had arrived they needed nothing but the go ahead. When the Succession War broke out Visra's High King declared their homeworld and its local cluster to be freely independent, to belong to themselves. Demographics Visra is home to the Lumii and is the primary populace. Very few other races emigrate to the planet due to its harsh conditions and economic disparity leaving it mostly inhabited by its own people. The Lumii culture evolved in much the say way they did biological, hard, stalwart and slow to change. The icy cold conditions meant a nomadic way of life was necessary to follow weather patterns for fertile fishing areas and living conditions. despite a mostly cold surface to the planet there are a few more temperate regions near the equator where the more permanent settlements and larger city's lay. This area since the technological advancement of the planet has grown larger as more areas become hospitable thanks to transport and heating improvements. Politics Visra is lead by a High King who is crowned through Primogeniture law. He presides over what once were tribes but due to society advancement they have become more ingrained local bureaucrats. Despite the declaration of its independence the small empire still finds itself heavily relying on the Federation for trade as to easily reach the white belt and other trading partners it would need to go through them. While historically allies, the Lumii King and his Advisors have traditionally been against any reliance on outsiders and would prefer self-sufficiency. Not all were quick to support the Kings policies and their alliance with the Federation. Females of the tribes were traditionally overlooked from inheritance to their ability to join war parties, and now, the Visra Fleet felt that the open policies of the Galactic Coalition were far more fair to their people. Some felt that whilst throwing off their colonizers was the right move, joining in arms with the Federation left them with very little paths for development. Military The small amount of Visra space is patrolled by the 1st High Fleet, answering directly to the king. Although small in size its existence at all is an affront to their former colonial masters, who avoided sharing military tech outside of basic modern infantry weapons. However open information flow throughout the ex-net along with captured vessels lead the small nation to quickly create and field indigenous designs. What it lacks in technology it makes up for in the grit of its personnel. The Lumii are accustomed to harsh conditions, so taking to the military life comes more naturally to them. It is unlikely they'd win a outright war with the other empires however they have shown that attacking or occupying their homeland is far more trouble than anyone is willing to go through. Economics Visra and its surrounding planets harsh conditions and low resources have lead to great economic disparity in the kingdom. Almost 50% of its GDP is spent solely on its military, a choice seen from the outside and some dissenting voices on the inside as incredibly irresponsible and is one of the more contentious points among the higher ranks of the kingdom. The parties for the policy feel that force projection and deterrence is a necessity along with providing jobs through the military and industrial work that goes with it, where as its detractors find it a waste of resources on a fleet that couldn't hold its own regardless of its funding. What resources it does have tend to be traded with the Federation, its closest trade partner. Category:Empires and Governments Category:Locations